How Titan's Curse Should Have Ended
by Zdisslava
Summary: Percy is a little miffed at Kronos using her father's seas as a base. So she decides to do something about it. FemPercy/Annabeth/Thalia


So I recently came up with this idea. Set during the end of Titan's Curse. Features FemPercy paired with Thalia and Annabeth.

(HTCSHE)

Percy growled under her breath when she saw the _Andromeda._ Then, when she remembered the celestial bullets that Mr. Chase used, an idea came to mind.

 _"Hey Kronos! That tugboat of yours is useless!"_

The Titan King in possession of Luke turned to face the only Daughter of Poseidon. His only response was to raise an eyebrow.

"That's right!" Percy called, "Me and _my_ ship can beat you any day." The red head raised an eyebrow. "No powers, just physical weapons. Or are you too chicken to face the daughter of the sea in her element when she can't use it."

As the King thought on it Thalia whispered on her ear, "Darling you know I love you but are you crazy!"

"I agree Honey," Annabeth whispered in her other ear, "has all that seaweed gone to your head?"

"When and where?" the Titan responded.

"South Coast of Oahu. Two days from now."

"Terms?"

"You win, I won't oppose you. You loose, you go back into Tatarus for good."

"Done."

He headed back for his ship.

Thalia slapped Percy across the cheek, causing her younger(technically) girlfriend to fall on the ground. "What the HELL are you _thinking?"_

"I agree with Sparks," Annabeth hissed, hands on her hips.

"Don't worry," the Daughter of Poseidon said, slowly getting to her feet, "I got a plan. Mr. Chase? I need as many 20mm and 50cal shells as you got."

(HTCSHE)

Two hours later via the Labyrinth, Percy, flanked by her girlfriends, walked into the Hephaestus cabin, a roll of paper in her hands.

"Hey guys. I need you to make some stuff."

"What do ya need?"

Percy unrolled the paper. "Sixteen inch and five inch shells. As many as you can make."

The Daughter of the Sky shot her girlfriend a look. "Sixteen inch shells?," she asked, incredulous, "Just what in _Hades_ are you thinking?"

"I think I know Sparks," Annabeth said to her irritated second girlfriend. "That location, with that armament?" She gave her red headed girlfriend a wry grin. "You're going with _that_ ship aren't you." It was not a question.

The Daughter of the Sea just grinned as she went to the training arena where the Ares and Athena cabins were training. "Hey guys. Ares Cabin, I need 25 of your best, and 9 of yours Athena."

(HTCSHE)

In Hawaii two days later, the three girlfriends and a force of 50 Ares, Hephaestus campers and 9 Athena campers stepped out of the Labyrinth overlooking the _Arizona_ Museum burdened with heavy boxes.

Percy check her watch. "Only two hours left."

"Yeah Kelp Head and we don't even have a ship yet!" a really pissed Thalia said.

Percy gave an earsplitting grin. "Oh we got a ship." She nodded behind them.

All turned to face it, only to drop their jaws. Annabeth grinned. "I knew it! I knew it! Genius!"

"That thing?" Clarise asked in disbelief, "That's a musuem!"

"Under condition that it be kept in combat ready condition," Percy said, "Still, Hephaestus cabin, I need you to check the engines over, and light'em up; then get to the ammo loading area for both the main and secondary batteries.

"Athena look over the main guns and figure out the loading system.

"Ares, help them out and provide muscle.

"I'll handle navigation and fire control with my girlfriends; Now move out!"

The group gathered their equipment and headed for the ship. As they approached an elderly veteran stopped them. "May I help you?"

Percy nodded. "I'm Persephone Jackson..."

"Daughter of Poseidon," the man asked.

Percy nodded with a raised eyebrow.

The man grinned "Son of Ares. What's the situation?"

"The _Andromeda_ is waiting on the south side. I intend to fight him."

"What do you need kid?"

"I need to borrow your boat."

(HTCSHE)

On the bridge of the _Andromeda,_ Kronos was getting impatient. "Where is she?!"

"Sir! Unidentified contact headed this way!"

"Ready all cannons!" The Titan King exclaimed. As the crew of monsters and demigods readied the cannons salvaged from 18th century shipwrecks, he ordered, "Broadcast on all channels."

"Reasy sir!"

"Unidentified vessel, this is the _Andromeda._ Unless you are Percy Jackson, reverse course immediately!"

Static crackled over the speakers.

"Sir, the contact is getting closer. It's pretty big!"

"Don't care. I'm not about to let innocents be hurt! I'm cruel,but not that cruel! Reason I even agreed to this. I just want to dispose my traitorous kids, not kill off mankind!" He slapped the talk button again as the gray tip of a ship edged around the coast. "I repeat," he said, looking at the radio and not out the window, missing the panicked looks the crew had and ignoring their attempts to get his attention, "This is the _Andromeda._ Reverse course immediately, or we will open fire!"

"Sir!"

"What!" Seeing their looks of absolute terror, he followed the shaking, outstretched finger, only to stand slackjawed as he saw the large, 70 yearold ship bearing down on him.

A voice crackled over the speakers: " _Andromeda: This is the USS MISSOURI! YOU MAY FIRE WHEN READY!"_

"Um, just how screwed are we," Kronos asked his aid. He had _no_ delusions that his cannons could pierce that armor.:

"Just be glad that she's come at us bow first. We at least have a chance to dodge. It was broadside we'd _really be screwed."_

(HTCSHE)

The Daughter of the Sea cackled as she lowered her Hephaestus binoculars, having just gotten a great picture of Kronos's slackjawed expression. "Remind me to send the pic to the gods Cap!"

The son of Ares laughed wholeheartedly. "Now I know why Pop likes ya kid."

Percy raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

The old demigod turned to the sailor suit clad girl. "Yup! Came by last night and asked me to help. Said you had spunk. Also said you were the only one to beat him in a straight fight; called you his most worthy foe."

Percy grinned. "How's his ankle?"

"Almost regenerated. Had to use a prosthetic for six months after you cut it off."

"Cool. I'll admit he gave me trouble." The Daughter of the Sea clapped her hands. "Whelp! Let's get this show on the road!" Spreading her awareness throughout the ship, she tapped into the intercom. "All hands Lock and Load!" Echos of machinery fled through her mind as she felt the large ammo elevators and gun equipment move. "Sound off!"

"Main Turret A! Ready to fire!"

"Turret B! Ready for action!"

"Turret C! Ready to unleash Hell!" Percy chuckled at Clarise's report.

"Secondary turrets ready!"

Percy's grin turned to a smirk. "Great! All Batteries 180 degrees to port!"

"What!?"

"Just do it! All ahead full!" The battleship surged forward as the engines reached flank speed. Percy looked at the _Andromeda_ through the binoculars again for several minutes, her nautical mind calculating speed, angle, and trajectory as she manipulated the angle of the guns.

"NOW! STARBOARD FULL REVERSE! HARD RIGHT RUDDER!"

The ship leaned heavily to the right and began to turn sharply as one screw reversed the right side, aided by the rudder.

Percy wasn't done yet though. "Drop forward port anchor!" The anchor dropped and immediately caught, arresting their forward momentum and causing the rear to swing around. Percy cackled as the others fought to control their balance, the Daughter of the Sea not budging an inch. _'I have got to get me one of these!'_ she thought. "Emergency stop!" The ship lurched to a stop... Now with the nine 16in main guns, six secondary 5in batterys, and twenty-six 20mm cannons pointed directly at the _Andromeda_. A wide grin stretched across Percy's face as she raised her hand. "Full Broadside..." She dropped it. "FIRE ALL!"

(HTCSHE)

On the _Andromeda,_ facing the full might of the Missouri's, Kronos only had one thought: _"OH FU-"_

 _BOOM!_


End file.
